Siete días para San Valentín
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Jareth discute con Sarah una semana antes de San Valentín, y no teniendo donde ir le pide hospedaje a un viejo “amigo”. ¿Podrá Severus Snape soportar a Jareth en su hogar? *Continuación de “Una navidad feliz”*
1. Chapter 1

"**Siete días para San Valentín"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth discute con Sarah una semana antes de San Valentín, y no teniendo donde ir le pide hospedaje a un viejo "amigo". ¿Podrá Severus Snape soportar a Jareth en su hogar? *Continuación de "Una navidad feliz"*

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni los de Labyrinth me pertenecen. Yo únicamente estoy jugando con ellos un rato. Ya que si fueran míos estaría con mi hermoso rey Goblin y mi sexy profesor de pociones ^_^

* * *

**Primer día:** Una discusión y un chantaje.

En el castillo, más allá de la ciudad de los Goblins, todo era tranquilidad y armonía…

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!...

Bueno… casi todo era tranquilidad y armonía. Aquel grito, proveniente del castillo, se había escuchado por todo el Laberinto, pero sus habitantes ya estaban acostumbrados a aquello. Siempre que el rey hacía enfadar a su esposa embarazada, de ya casi cuatro meses, se escuchaban aquellos gritos.

-Pero…-Dijo Jareth esquivando las copas y la vajilla que su esposa le arrojaba.-¡SARAH!...-Habló justo agachándose para no recibir un plato de sopa.

La disputa esta vez había comenzado porque Jareth le había dicho a Sarah que la comida tenía un sabor muy salado, lo cual a Sarah le había caído fatal. Aquellas disputas eran siempre por algún comentario que rey hacían sin querer, olvidando que las hormonas de su reina embarazada la hacían más sensible a cualquier comentario. Es verdad que Sarah no tenía porque cocinar, pero ella, en uno de sus caprichos de embarazada, había obligado que el rey aceptara a que lo hiciese.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA!.-Sarah estaba molesta lanzándole lo primero que encontrara en su camino, lo que en esta ocasión era resumido a platos finos y copas.-¡LARGO!...

-¡BIEN!.-Dijo el rey ya cabreado. Él amaba a su Sarah, pero ahí a pasar a hacer un muñeco de práctica de tiro, ya era otra cosa.-¡ME IRÉ SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES!.

-¡VETE LEJOS DE AQUÍ, REY GOBLIN!.-Dijo la chica molesta agarrando un cuchillo y lanzándolo justo en dirección a Jareth. Antes de que el cuchillo se acercara al rey… este desapareció, dejando sola a Sarah…-¿Jareth?...-Su voz sonó en un susurro.

(…)

Severus suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía los brazos tras su nuca. Estaba en su despacho, terminando de corregir unos ensayos de unos alumnos de tercero. Esa semana no quería permanecer mucho en el castillo. Sólo faltaban siete dichosos días para que fuese San Valentín, fecha que él seguía odiando a pesar de ya estar casado. Seguramente el viejo loco haría algún baile para celebrar… aparte que odiaba ver a los estudiantes con las hormonas revolucionadas.

-Veo que sigues siendo el gruñón de siempre…-Esa voz hizo que abriera sus ojos rápidamente.-Hola, profesor Snape…-Severus dio un bufido… delante de él estaba una persona que no había visto hace más de cinco años.

-¿Qué quieres?.-Jareth frunció el ceño e intentó omitir el hecho de que ese mortal lo seguía tratando sin el respeto que merece un rey.

-Hace más de cinco años te hice un favor… ahora quiero que me lo pagues.-La voz de Jareth sonó seria. Había pensado en muchos lugares a los que ir… pero no quería estar solo. Además necesitaba un lugar en que Sarah no lo encontrase y sabía perfectamente que ella no conocía Hogwarts.-Quiero que me dejes quedarme en tu casa.

Las cejas de Snape subieron de su posición. ¿De qué favor le estaba hablando este tipo?.

-Ese fue el regalo de navidad de Hermione y mi recompensa por ayudarte en esa estupidez.-Habló seriamente Snape. Él no le pensaba dar alojamiento a ese hombre de vestimentas extravagantes.

-No querrás que tu linda esposa te vea disfrazado de Santa Claus, ¿verdad?.-Si no se podía quedar con él por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

-No tienes pruebas.-La voz de Severus sonó segura.

-¿Ah no?...-Jareth conjuro uno de sus cristales y se lo lanzó a Snape. Él lo cogió y vio dentro del cristal su imagen vestido con ese estúpido traje rojo que tanto odió…

(…)

-Tranquila, Sarah.-La voz de Hermione sonó en un suave susurro. Ella tenía posada una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga. Ambas estaban en una cafetería en el mundo Muggle.

-Jareth es un idiota…-Dijo Sarah secándose las lágrimas. Estas dos mujeres se habían conocido hace dos años en el callejón Diagon. Sarah, como reina que era, había tenido que ir a Gringotts a arreglar cierto problema, ya que Jareth tenía mucho trabajo en el Underground. Ahí había conocido a Hermione y se habían vuelto amigas rápidamente.

-Pero… ¿Por qué fue la discusión?.-La voz de Hermione intento sonar tranquila. Ella sabía que desde la noticia del embarazo de Sarah, la muchacha estaba actúan más sensiblemente de lo normal, debido a las hormonas. Hermione rogaba que ella no fuese igual, si alguna vez se embarazaba.

-Él muy idiota encontró salada mi comida… yo comencé a arrojarle lo que tuviera a mano… hasta que me dijo que se iba y desapareció.-Había ciertas cosas omitidas en esa historia… como que ella le dijo que se marchara y que le había arrojado un cuchillo.

-No te preocupes Sarah… seguro regresara…-Hermione intentó incentivar a su amiga. La verdad es que no conocía al tal Jareth, pero seguramente debía amar a su amiga, por lo que ella hablaba de él, cuando no habían discusiones de por medio…

(…)

-Deberás vestirte normal…-Dijo Severus con voz cansada. No se podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Así?.-Jareth chasqueó sus dedos y su ropa se transformo en unos pantalones negros no ajustados, una camisa blanca acompañado con una chaqueta de la misma tonalidad que sus pantalones y una túnica verde obscuro. El maquillaje había desaparecido de su rostro y su cabello desordenado estaba tomado en una cola.

-Iremos hablar con Dumbledore… no quiero tenerte en mi casa de vago así que harás algo en Hogwarts.-Severus se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Jareth para que lo acompañase.

Los dos hombres caminaron rápidamente por los pasillos, algunos alumnos que los veían pasar se alejaban temerosos de su profesor de DCAO, o sí, desde la muerte de Voldemort, Severus enseñaba defensa y Hermione había tomado el puesto de profesora de pociones. Los dos podrían vivir en Hogwarts, pero Severus no quería tener metido a Albus en su vida matrimonial.

Varías alumnas con las que se cruzaron mantuvieron la vista en el hombre que iba siguiendo a su profesor. Muchas preguntándose si sería algún profesor de reemplazo.

Llegaron a la gárgola y Severus dijo la contraseña. Subieron hasta el despacho del director y Severus toco la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante…-La voz de Dumbledore sonó tranquila. Vio entrar, al que consideraba, su hijo.-Severus, muchacho. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...-En ese momento Dumbledore observó al hombre que venía detrás de Severus, él sabía quién era, pero antes de que pudiera hablar Jareth le hizo una seña de que no dijera nada.

-Albus… venía a decirte que Jareth se quedara unos días en mi casa y me preguntaba si podrías tenerlo ayudando en el castillo.-La voz del profesor sonó sería.

-Mucho gusto.-Dijo Jareth con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Mi nombre es Jareth King.-Albus sonrió ante el apellido del rey de los Goblins.

-Mucho gusto… Creo que tengo un puesto ideal para ti…-Albus dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa sonrisa que Severus no le agradaba en nada porque él siempre terminaba metido en algún lio siempre que Albus sonreía así.

(…)

¡No podía creerlo!. Pensó que llevándolo con Albus se desharía de él. Que Albus lo dejaría en el maldito castillo, pero no… ¡¿Quién rayos le mando esa idea?!... Aún recordaba las palabras de Albus. _"Como el señor King es tu amigo, Severus, se quedara en tu casa"_. ¡Maldito viejo loco!.

Ahora estaba… caminando con Jareth hacia Gringotts, ya que necesitaba sacar dinero para, bueno… ¡Esta bien!, regalarle algo a Hermione para ese estúpido día de San Valentín. Podía sentir como la mayoría de las brujas miraban interesadas a Jareth. Gruño molesto.

Cuando por fin llegaron a Gringotts se sorprendió. ¡Los dichosos duendes, de la entrada, se inclinaron ante Jareth!

-Su majestad.-Pronunció uno de los duendes que estaba en la puerta.-Un placer tenerlo aquí. La reina vino algunos instantes.

-"¿Majestad? ¿Reina?... ¿Qué rayos ocurre aquí?".-Pensó molesto el profesor de defensa.

-Gracias…-Dijo Jareth con tono serio. ¿Por qué Sarah había ido a Gringotts?. Sin más entraron al banco. Severus se sorprendió al ver como todos los duendes detenían sus actividades y observaban al sujeto, que iba caminando como Lucius Malfoy en sus mejores años de aristocracia. Ese, definitivamente, no era su día…

(…)

Muy bien… definitivamente aquello había superado todo lo creíble para el profesor. Los duendes los habían atendido amablemente y enseguida los habían acompañado a su bóveda. Iban en un carrito para llegar a la bóveda, guiados por un duende.

-¿Por qué rayos los duendes te creen un dios?.-La voz de Snape sonó sarcástica.

-Porque… yo soy el rey Goblin.-Esa declaración tomó por sorpresa a Severus.-Yo mando a todos estos Goblins. Manejo Gringotts. Soy el rey del Underground.

-Si eres todo eso. ¿Por qué cuernos te quieres quedar en mi casa?.-Si de verdad era un maldito rey… ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SE QUEDABA EN SU REINO?!.

-Este no es lugar para hablar de eso…-Dijo Jareth dando por terminada la conversación.

Después de retirar el dinero suficiente de la bóveda. Salieron del banco y Severus observó molesto como los duendes hacían una leve reverencia a Jareth.

(…)

Suspiro, frustrado, cuando entraron al caldero chorreante. Él deseaba comprarle el regalo a Hermione ese día, pero con Jareth al lado no deseaba hacer nada. Sólo quería volver a su casa.

-Hey, maestro.-Dijo Jareth captando la atención de Severus. El rey tenía su vista fija en la barra.-¿Quieres un trago?.-La verdad era que él necesitaba ese trago. Severus lo pensó un momento, pero después asintió con la cabeza. Se sentaron en una mesa y ambos pidieron whisky de fuego.

-¿Por qué no estás en tu reino?.-Habló Severus cuando la camarera ya se había ido.

-Tuve un problema con mi esposa. ¿De acuerdo?.-Severus alzó una de sus cejas.-Si tengo esposa… y ella está embarazada…

-O sea que aparte la dejaste sola.-Habló Severus dando un pequeño trago a su vaso.

-Ella me echó.-Admitió con desgana Jareth. Severus alzó su otra ceja.

-¿Qué?, ¿La engañaste?.-Preguntó sarcásticamente Severus. Jareth lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Claro que no!.-Habló molesto Jareth.-Sólo… le dije que su comida estaba salada… ella comenzó a lanzarme la vajilla y me dijo que me fuera…

-Jajaja.-Severus comenzó a reír como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Imaginarse al rey de los Goblins, aquel que lo estaba amenazando, esquivando los ataques de su esposa… no tenía precio.

-Si te sigues riendo les mostrare a todos como te ves con traje rojo.-Amenazó Jareth.

-Al menos mi esposa no me echa de mi propio hogar.-Respondió con tono cortante Snape. Sí ese sujeto hacía eso le importaba un bledo que fuese un rey, le lanzaría un hechizo sin miramientos.

-¿Para qué sacaste el dinero?.-Preguntó Jareth tomando un gran sorbo de su trago.

-No te importa…-Claro que no le diría a él para que quería el dinero, primero muerto.

-¿Sabes que puedo leer tu mente?.-Notó la mirada sorprendida de Severus sobre él.-Pensé que te habías dado cuenta esa vez en el castillo, sino… ¿Cómo hubiese sabido yo lo que querías en navidad?.-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Soy maestro de Oclumancia.-Habló Severus, nunca se había detenido a pensar en aquello.-No puedes hacerlo.

-Y yo soy del Underground, que allí la magia es más poderosa, sin contar que soy el rey.-La sonrisa de burla apareció en el rostro de Jareth.-Puedo hacerlo y ya lo hice. Si quieres ir a comprar algo, por mi no hay problema…

-Por hoy ya no… Es tarde. Sera mejor que nos vayamos… Sólo te pido… que no hagas estupideces en mi casa.-Dijo mirando seriamente a Jareth.

-Palabra de rey.-Dijo alzando su mano derecha mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Él ya tenía suficiente diversión con ser el ayudante del maestro de defensa contra las artes obscuras.

(…)

Hermione estaba terminando de prender unas velas, colocadas estratégicamente. Ese día le tenía preparada una "sorpresa" a Severus. Cuando contempló toda la iluminación, y dio su aprobación, se recostó sobre el sofá, que estaba frente la chimenea, en una posición provocativa.

Después de haber hablado con Sarah y de que ella se fuera, Hermione pasó por una tienda de lencería. Se quedó observando un conjunto y había decidido darle un regalo de San Valentín, adelantado, a Severus.

En eso estaba pensando cuando escucho un pequeño ruido, señal de aparición, pero para su gran sorpresa fueron dos figuras masculinas las que se aparecieron y la estaban contemplando.

-¿Qué?.-Dijo Severus observando a su esposa, que estaba vestida con un baby-doll color verde claro, transparente, con bordados dorados, el cual dejaba sus senos casi a la vista. También llevaba una tanga verde, verdaderamente poco a la imaginación.

-Ahora comprendo… porque la querías de esposa…-La voz de Jareth hizo reaccionar a Severus, rápidamente se sacó a su capa para ponerla sobre su esposa. Hermione se envolvió en la capa, sus mejillas estaban rojas, mientras que Severus poso su vista en Jareth.

-Daté la vuelta y deja de mirarla, ahora.-Su voz sonó tan fría como un tempano de hielo. Jareth sólo alzó una de sus cejas.-Sí es que deseas tener más descendencia... ¡Hazlo!.

-Está bien, gruñón.-Jareth se volteo mirando hacia la chimenea, ya debía él conseguirle una ropa así a Sarah, pensó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Por su parte Severus cogió en brazos a Hermione.

-Quédate aquí… enseguida vuelvo.-Habló con voz neutra. Salió de la habitación para subir las escaleras hacia su habitación, cuando llegó a ella tendió suavemente a Hermione en la cama, para luego sacar su varita y cerrar la puerta.

-Sev… yo…-Hermione estaba roja, sentía una gran vergüenza por lo sucedido.

-Fue mi culpa… debí decirte que vendría con alguien.-Suspiro pesadamente Severus sentándose en la cama. Genial… el tipo le arruino una gran noche.-Él es… un viejo amigo…-Hermione le miró sorprendida. ¿Severus con amigos?, ¿AMIGOS?. Eso si que era algo MUY extraño.-Discutió con su esposa y me preguntó si podía quedarse con nosotros… un tiempo… yo le dije que si…

-Debe ser un buen amigo, Sev.-Para que su marido aceptara a alguien en su hogar… verdaderamente debía ser un gran amigo. Por su parte Severus tuvo ganas de responderle que no era nada suyo, pero se resistió.

-Su nombre es Jareth King. Me ayudara en Hogwarts. No se quedo ahí porque Albus dijo que al ser amigo mío debía quedarse aquí.-Suspiro pesadamente.-Sólo serán unos días…

-Está bien… bueno… yo me quedare aquí.-Aún no le apetecía verle el rostro a ese hombre. Después de la vergüenza que había pasado.

-Bien… lo pondré en una habitación para invitados y volveré.-Dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación. Esas habitaciones de huéspedes rara vez las usaban, sólo con Ginny Weasley se aparecía por haber discutido con Potter. En cierta forma era lo mismo que le sucedía a Jareth.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Jareth vio que él tenía un cristal en sus manos y observaba fijamente la figura… se fue acercando lentamente pero un gritó espanto a los dos hombres.

-¡JARETH IDIOTA!, ¡SÉ QUE ME ESTAS OBSERVANDO!, ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!.-La voz de la mujer se escucho enojada. Jareth hizo que el cristal desapareciera de su mano, en su rostro había una mueca de tristeza.

-Se ve que aún está molesta.-La voz de Severus lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Rápidamente volvió a poner su cara de desinterés.-Sígueme, te mostrare la habitación.-Habló con voz fría Snape. Los dos hombres subieron las escaleras y Severus abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones.-Aquí es, tiene tu propio baño. Buenas noches.-Dijo dándose vuelta y dispuesto a volver al lado de Hermione, total podría usar un encantamiento para que no se escuchase y para mantener la puerta cerrada.

-Gracias…-Dijo en un susurro Jareth. Severus salió de la habitación sorprendido, dejando a Jareth solo.-Esta será una larga semana…-Dijo en un suspiro de derrota.

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

"**Siete días para San Valentín"**

* * *

**Resumen:** Jareth discute con Sarah una semana antes de San Valentín, y no teniendo donde ir le pide hospedaje a un viejo "amigo". ¿Podrá Severus Snape soportar a Jareth en su hogar? *Continuación de "Una navidad feliz"*

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes de Harry Potter, ni los de Labyrinth me pertenecen. Yo únicamente estoy jugando con ellos un rato. Ya que si fueran míos estaría con mi hermoso rey Goblin y mi sexy profesor de pociones ^_^

* * *

**Segundo Día:** Primer día de clases.

Todo el mundo estaba reunido en el gran comedor, aquella mañana de día Lunes. Todo estaba en la tranquilidad normal hasta que se abrió la puerta y por ella entró el profesor de defensa seguido por un hombre de cabello rubio, el cual iba recogido en una cola, que vestía con una túnica gris con bordados de plata, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros.

Los dos hombres caminaron en dirección a la mesa de los profesores y tomaron asiento, Severus al lado de su esposa y el extraño hombre al lado de él. A todos se les había hecho extraño que la profesora llegara sola aquella mañana.

-Queridos alumnos.-La atención de todos se centro en el director, que estaba de pie para hablar.-Por algunos días tendremos la compañía del señor Jareth King, quien será el ayudante del profesor Severus Snape durante sus clases.-Snape sólo soltó un bufido de enojo, ¿por qué él?...

-Tranquilo Sev…-Le dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras suavemente ponía una de sus manos sobre la de su marido. Esa mañana ella se había ido antes para intentar retrasar su presentación con Jareth, aún sentía vergüenza de mirar al hombre a la cara a causa de su "bienvenida".

-Sí maestro, no hare nada malo…-Dijo con fingida inocencia Jareth a su otro lado. Su ánimo no era el mejor del mundo ya que antes de que se fueran al colegio había vuelto a observar a Sarah y esta al sentirse observada le grito que no volviera, definitivamente esta no sería su semana.

(…)

-Hoy practicaremos duelos.-Habló Snape con voz fría. Todos los alumnos, de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin, asintieron.-Bien, todos búsquense alguna pareja, cuando la tengan uno será el que ataque y el otro se defenderá.-Estaba fastidiado. Todas las chicas observaban a Jareth como si nunca hubiesen visto un hombre en su vida. Para rematarla el desgraciado les sonreía y hacia que las chicas se ruborizaran.-No pueden usar encantamientos peligrosos. ¡Comiencen!.-Dijo al ver que ya todos estaban con sus parejas.

Los alumnos obedecieron y comenzaron su clase de duelo. Severus comenzó a pasearse entre los alumnos para ver las fallas que cometían y decirles su error, claro que con su sarcasmo incluido.

Por su parte Jareth estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Snape observando todo y ahogando un bostezo con su mano. Se aburría de sobre manera sin sus Goblins alrededor, sin contar que en toda la noche no había dormido ni un carajo pensando en Sarah, pero él no se disculparía, ¡ella lo había echado!.

-Podrías emplear tu tiempo en algo mejor.-La voz de Severus lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El hombre estaba al lado de él apoyado levemente en el escritorio.

-¿Cómo en qué?. Sí es tan divertido observar cómo se lanzan hechizos.-La voz de Jareth estaba cargada de sarcasmo, ¿Qué le importa a Snape si malgastaba su tiempo?.

-Pensando en cómo volver con tu esposa por ejemplo… ¡Señor Smith esa no es forma de coger bien la varita para ese hechizo!.-La voz de Snape sobresaltó al muchacho que cogió mejor la varita.-Mocosos estos…-Habló molesto.

-Eso es problema mío… ¡Tú, el mocoso de allá! ¡Deja de maldecirme por lo bajo y concéntrate!...-Habló Jareth con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro al ver como el muchacho se sonrojaba.

-Tienes buen oído.-Habló Severus.-Y no es problema tuyo únicamente, estas en mi casa… ¡Señorita Dalton concéntrese en el duelo y no en mi conversación!.-La joven sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.-No hay que nada que hacer… todos estos mocosos son unos cotillas…-Los dos hombres no siguieron hablando entre ellos. Observaban a los alumnos, ambos diciéndoles qué hacer y qué no hacer.

Cuando faltaban veinte minutos para que la clase acabara Severus ordeno que se detuviesen. Los alumnos así lo hicieron y fijaron su atención en el hombre.

-Para la próxima clase quiero tres pergaminos describiendo alguno de los hechizos que hemos visto hasta ahora. En el trabajo debe estar las descripciones del hechizo, su funcionamiento y la manera de bloquearlos.-Habló con voz seria.-¿Alguna duda?.-Sabía que nadie iba a levantar la mano, pero no fue de esa manera. Una alumna de Gryffindor alzó su mano.

-¿Sí, señorita Marambio?.-Habló Snape observándola.

-Señor… ¿Podríamos ver una demostración de un duelo entre usted y el profesor King?.-Habló suavemente la muchacha temiendo la respuesta de Snape, el cual le iba a replicar con un no rotundo, pero Jareth se le adelanto.

-Claro preciosa.-La voz de Jareth hizo que a la muchacha se le colorearan las mejillas.-Venga maestro. Muchachos córranse.-Dijo Jareth conjurando uno de sus cristales, el cual lo lanzó al centro de la habitación, haciendo aparecer una tarima. Todos los alumnos quedaron asombrados por este hecho.

-¿Pelearas con una varita?.-Habló Severus mirándolo fastidiado.

-Claro. Tu mundo, tus leyes. Aunque hace siglos que no uso una varita.-Algo hizo que Snape no dudara de esa afirmación.

Los dos hombres subieron a la gran tarima. Los alumnos se pusieron alrededor expectantes por aquel duelo. Se acercaron al centro e hicieron la reverencia correspondiente para lugar tomar sus posiciones…

(…)

-¡SON UNOS CRÍOS!.-Habló, bueno más bien gritó, una molesta Madame Poppy a los dos hombres que estaban tendidos en las camillas.-¿Cómo se les ocurre lanzarse maldiciones de tales magnitudes en una simple demostración?.-Los dos hombres habían sido llevados a la enfermería bastante mal heridos.

-Una cosa llevo a la otra.-Susurro Jareth. Claro que una cosa llevo a otra. Él se había puesto a molestar a Severus en pleno duelo con lo acontecido la noche anterior y el maestro al perder la paciencia le había lanzado un "_Sectumsempra"_, pero antes de que este tocara a Jareth, él le lanzó un cristal a Snape el cual reflejaba el hechizo lanzado.

Por suerte, para ambos, Albus iba pasando "casualmente" por ahí, por lo que les lanzó un hechizo para que los dos hombres dejaran de sangran y los llevó con Madame Poppy. He ahí su situación actual.

-¿Cómo se encuentran, Poppy?.-Preguntó Albus observando a los dos hombres. Severus tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba con odio a Jareth, el cual le devolvía el gesto.

-Perdieron mucha sangre, ambos.-Los miró seriamente.-Ninguno dará clases por hoy. Se quedaran aquí hasta mañana en la mañana y no quiero escuchar replicas, ¿entendido?.-Los dos hombres asintieron. ¿Podía ser su suerte peor?.

-Por cierto muchachos. Por penitencia ambos asistirán al baile de San Valentín con sus respectivas parejas.-Habló Albus con voz tranquila.

-Pero Albus dijiste que yo y Hermione podíamos faltar.-Snape miró seriamente al director.

-Lo siento Severus, castigos son castigos.-Dijo el director echándose un dulce a la boca y abandonando la enfermería. Dejando solos a los dos hombres que maldecían su suerte. Jareth sobre todo, eso significaba que tendría que ir a reconciliarse con Sarah… lo cual también significa… volver a hacer un muñeco de práctica hasta poder pedir perdón… ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor hubiese sido mejor la maldición de Severus.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta se quedaron dormidos por una poción que les había dado la enfermara. Ya que no los quería tener discutiendo cada dos por tres.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias por sus comentarios a: Amia Snape, Lorcanina y Mafer Potter. Las quiero niñas. ^//^_


End file.
